


wilting away

by GamerWires627



Series: psychology of the new kid (OUTDATED, READ DESC) [2]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Abused becomes the abuser, Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Childhood Trauma, Contemplation, High School, Homophobia, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lashing Out, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, anger issues, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWires627/pseuds/GamerWires627
Summary: It's been years since kindergarten. So much has happened.Some good. Mostly bad.Since when was Kid such a toxic person?
Relationships: Implied Felix/Monty, Implied Protagonist/Alice
Series: psychology of the new kid (OUTDATED, READ DESC) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606036
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	wilting away

**Author's Note:**

> loosely fitting into the lv au, not included in the series due to not having a specific time tied to it. mostly me just infodumping tbh

Kid hated everyone.

It wasn't any kind of secret. He really did.

Cindy was a brat. Buggs was a coward. Jerome was whiny. Monty was a smartass. And so on.

Carla, Buggs, and Felix were at the top of his shit list.

Carla was too brave; she would fight him over and over again if she saw him. Buggs betrayed him years ago to take the fall for something Kid shouldn't have even been punished for. And Felix was nothing more than a prissy little rich bitch who refused to get his hands dirty. A prissy little rat who pointed fingers and refused to take blame. 

Kid despised all of them.

Felix had deserved what Kid did to him. Kid honestly and truthfully believed he did. Felix was too talkative, so he got smacked in the mouth. He wouldn't listen to Kid's instructions so Kid pulled a knife on him. 

Felix, in Kid's humble opinion, probably deserved whatever happened before Kid found him in the dark, broken and sobbing and thankfully alone. He wasn't sure. He didn't know what happened. 

Every single person Kid had grown up with was absolutely horrible. 

Except for one.

Except for a certain auburn-haired girl with beautiful azure eyes.

Except for Alice.

He could remember a lot. He could remember punching the bathroom mirror and the blood dripping down his hand and into the sink and his mother screaming at him the moment he woke up on _Thursday,_ it was finally Thursday and he was scared for his life almost immediately. He could remember snapping at Lily, and Billy's concerned and frightened shriek as he stepped between the two. He could remember how utterly disgusted Buggs looked when Kid told him his thoughts on the others. He could remember throwing eggs at Felix. He could remember tripping Cindy at the top of the stairs and laughing when she fell. He could remember the oh-so-satisfying _thump_ the brick made when it hit Carla in the head. He could remember the feeling of his hands closing around Ozzy's neck, getting his revenge after years and making that little twerp beg for mercy. 

But he couldn't remember a single bad thing Alice had ever done. 

She was his queen. His goddess. His _everything._ He held her above all logic, all reason. She was too important to be hurt. 

The man who had tried to corner her during that party, making completely inappropriate and _disgusting_ comments about her, completely deserved what he got. And what he got was Kid's switchblade poking a hundred holes in him and getting dumped into a river.

He'd do anything for Alice. She knew this and she knew it well.

He was glad she knew. He wanted her to call in favors. He really did.

He didn't want her to worry about him or what he did. He didn't want her to wonder why he was suddenly living with Ron, why he'd disappeared for two full months. 

_he remembered coming home covered in that creep's blood only to find more all over his kitchen floor  
he remembered his father's mangled body with a kitchen knife still stuck in his forehead and  
he remembered his limp mother laying on the couch covered in his father's blood, a used needle on the floor next to her  
he remembered the social worker's grim face  
he remembered the funerals  
he remembered not shedding a single tear for them  
he remembered every slap every punch every night spent starving every night thrown into the snow everyone his mother let into the house every time his father passed out in his own vomit  
so why would he shed any tears?_

He didn't want her to know what he'd done to Felix. How he'd taken such a confident and independent heir and broken him down into nothing, made him a clingy and self-hating mess and tossed him out like the trash he was. He needed someone to knock some sense into him anyway. 

Maybe Felix was already clingy and self-hating. Kid didn't know. Maybe all he did was bring out the parts of him that he never let anyone see.

Ted was stupid. He didn't notice how much his brother was changing. He didn't stand a chance in the confrontation.

Carla was smart. She saw the brusies and saw past their lied causes. She heard Kid's whispered threats and Felix's cries for help, as subtle as they were.

Monty was protective. He kept Felix away from Kid after the fact, nursing his wounds and murmuring sweet nothings to Felix, just trying to bring back some sort of self-worth for his little sweetheart.

Kid had problems. He took out his anger on others. He insulted and hit and swore. He mocked Felix for his self-inflicted scars. He beat Lily half to death. He'd admit all of those, to anyone except for his darling. His beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous darling. 

Alice didn't know. She shouldn't. She _couldn't._

And she would never.

Kid would make sure of it.


End file.
